The A Through Z Of Light And Dark
by Calliope-Cataclysm
Summary: An A to Z look into the lives of the 7th Heaven family with the lighter and somewhat darker side of a single word. Will contain drama, romance, humor and angst. Enjoy!
1. Adjustments

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of our joint drabbling series! We hope you enjoy it! This story will start out in miniature snippets of life, and they will gradually grow longer and more complex as we move through the dual stories. Stick around to find all the horrors and wonders that will unfold as the story continues!

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

* * *

**Adjustments Side One**

It was taking a long time for the people of 7th Heaven to adjust to the idea of living with the remnants. Fortunately, Kadaj was having too much fun watching them jump when he entered a room to care. Yazoo just rolled his eyes and drawled an insincere apology. It was only Loz who seemed honestly disturbed by causing fear among the other residents of the house.

* * *

**Adjustments Side Two**

One of the major things Tifa saw that they would need to work on with the remnants was the fact that they didn't know how some things worked. The phone startled them, the TV fascinated them and while the radio was entertaining, if it came on randomly like her alarm did they scattered like startled birds. At first it was funny but when Kadaj heard the radio alarm go off one afternoon he nearly ripped a hole in the wall as he yanked it off the counter and smashed it on the floor.


	2. Bretheren

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!

Disclaimer: We own nothing though we severely wish we did.

* * *

**Brethren Side One**

Every once in a while Marlene would notice Kadaj watching Denzel with a hungry, lonely expression. Sometimes she saw him give the same look to Cloud. She didn't understand until she noticed him watching Loz and Yazoo with the same expression while they helped Tifa with dinner one. Then it made her shudder. It was the look of someone who didn't like to share what he thought of as his.

* * *

**Brethren Side Two**

Every time Kadaj called him brother, Cloud had to rein in the urge to throttle him. He wanted nothing to do with the little psycho. That opinion was somewhat altered when Kadaj went on a rampage when someone tried to kidnap Marlene and Denzel. The kidnapper barely survived and the next time Kadaj called him brother, the urge to hurt the little remnant was easier to push away.


	3. Catharsis

A/N: Ahhh this is fun! Thanks for reading you guys! And thanks for the reviews! If you have any suggestions on words we can use, let us know! We've got some words already but who knows? We might jsut change our minds...

Disclaimer: We own nothing though we severely wish we did.

* * *

**Catharsis Side One**

Bursting into tears honestly seemed to help Loz cope, so eventually everyone learned to let him cry. Everyone except Yazoo,who still teased him mercilessly. It would have seemed abusive if they hadn't known that _both_ his brothers always comforted him when it really counted.

* * *

**Catharsis Side Two**

When Yazoo discovered his talent for carving and spent hours upon hours painstakingly carving little stone figures of himself and his brothers and promptly destroying them, Tifa called it a catharsis. Loz creating a series of robots and programming them to destroy each other and themselves got the same conclusion. But when Kadaj stayed out in the worst storm Edge had ever seen and refused to come inside, hardly even responding to them, Cloud couldn't agree with her. He just thought it was frightening.


	4. Deranged

**A/N: Hello, beloved readers. This is Cataclysm of Calliope-Cataclysm. I know we've had some reviews commenting on the brevity of these pieces. Don't fret! We are only just getting started. As we go along, the snippets will grow longer, the stories more complex, and the relationships more fleshed out. Bear with us while we catch you up to speed on our delightfully deranged voyage.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own a thing!**

* * *

**Deranged Side One**

He was keenly aware, as Tifa entered the room to find him slicing up a peach, that she still thought he was insane. Her disquiet was obvious in her eyes. He just nodded a greeting, turned back to carefully slicing the peach with neat, easy movements of the newly sharpened blade. The moment he finished, Tifa took the knife from him to clean it herself, a repressive, dangerous look in her eyes. Kadaj just ate his peach, licking the juice off his fingers.

**Deranged Side Two**

Kadaj found it kind of funny how everyone called him deranged and yet when Cloud was reduced to a shivering lump during a wind storm blowing rain sideways, it was perfectly normal.


	5. Encounter

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! We were both busy for the past week so to make up for the wait, have some chapters!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned anything all of this would be cannon.**

* * *

**Encounter Side One**

The Turk stared at him and Kadaj stared back. Cloud's orders for him not to hurt a soul echoed in his head, even as he watched the end of the gun lift to point at him. The blonde's warnings and threats of retribution kept him still just a moment too long. Tseng pulled the trigger, and Kadaj's world exploded in pain as the bullet tore through his side.

* * *

**Encounter Side Two**

Their first encounter left him intrigued.

The second left him feeling defensive.

The eighth he was amused.

Fifteenth somewhat unnerved; twenty third welcomed; thirty sixth sad; fifty ninth wanted; eighty third safe.

Their ninety seventh encounter, with Rude behind him chewing on his neck oh so pleasantly and Reno attached to his mouth, left Yazoo deliciously sore and almost deliriously happy.


	6. Force

**A/N: Enjoy and leave us your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Force Side One**

Nothing alleviated the pain of a bullet to the side better than watching Tifa kick the crap out of the one responsible. Kadaj was almost disappointed when Loz and Yazoo showed up to hover over him and control the bleeding in his stomach. They blocked his view of the very one-sided fight between Tifa and Tseng.

* * *

**Force Side Two**

Force was a thing Cloud rarely liked to use. Tifa and Yuffie agreed that it was because he was so soft hearted. Some days he agreed with them and others he didn't. When Denzel and Kadaj came home soaking wet with a shivering, mewing bundle of fur cradled in Kadaj's arms, Cloud couldn't find it in his heart to give it away. Even if the hyper thing decided his shoes were the best napping spot in the world a week later.


	7. Grimly

**A/N: These guys are so fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

* * *

**Grimly Side One**

The first time any of them saw Kadaj serious without being angry, it was as he looked down a list of names Rufus sent to the brothers, which was titled 'Geostigma's Dead.' He and his brothers read every name, and when they were done, Kadaj carefully folded the three sheets of paper and slid them into his pocket.

* * *

**Grimly Side Two**

Vincent often came off as a very grim person. Even being with Cid as long as he had could only do so much. So when Tifa came home one day after leaving the triplets by themselves and saw Vincent standing in the kitchen doorway, she got a little worried. Needless to say she wasn't expecting the explosion of flour and cake batter in her once sparkling kitchen and three silver headed teens arguing about how to frost their lopsided cake. Vincent merely shook his head and turned to leave, stating grimly before disappearing out the door,

"They are your children."

Tifa grinned.


	8. Haphazard

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Just a reminder, these will be getting longer as we continue forward. Let us know what you think and thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned anything we wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

* * *

**Haphazard Side One**

The Remnants shared a room, and wouldn't have it any other way. The only point of contention was Kadaj's 'innovative' way of cleaning by throwing things in the general direction they belonged. When Yazoo complained, though, Kadaj would just give him a pitiful look and complain "But my side hurts. I _did_ get shot."

* * *

**Haphazard Side Two**

The chaotic way Cloud kept his desk drove Tifa nuts but she knew better than to try and clean it up. The one time she had, Cloud had, in her opinion, over reacted and in less than five minutes the little office looked like a bomb had gone off again. Unfortunately, she hadn't warned the triplets so when Cloud came storming downstairs looking for whoever had cleaned up the chaos he called his office, she had to quickly speak up in their defense so the startled, heart broken looks on their faces would go away.


	9. Intrepid

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! This project is a labor of love and we love you all!**

**Disclaimer: *le sigh* Still don't own anything**

* * *

**Intrepid Side One**

Loz talked Kadaj into playing along with Marlene's adventure games more than he liked to admit. At least he had thus far managed to remain the one playing a dragon or villain instead of sinking to the level of 'hero.'

* * *

**Intrepid Side Two**

It didn't happen often but every once in a while Kadaj was stunned speechless. Especially when Marlene chucked a paper weight at his head so he'd stop yelling at Loz.


	10. Joy

**A/N: What a joy to have you all reading!**

**Disclaimer: nope. don't own it yet**

* * *

**Joy Side One**

Denzel slipped in the kitchen, spilling his cereal all over his own head. Any annoyance or pity anyone felt vanished when Kadaj burst out in honest laughter for the first time any of them had heard.

* * *

**Joy Side Two**

There was no greater joy in Loz's life than when he made his brothers happy. Even if it meant that he got a lecture from Tifa AND a disapproving look from Marlene when he said that he had ruined the garden out back. Who even cared anyway? They were just some stupid plants.


	11. Kindred

**A/N: **Sorry this is so late everyone! Please enjoy and tell us what you think!

**Disclaimer:** We'd never have to work again if we owned any part of this. But we work. So we don't own it.

* * *

**Kindred Side One**

Kadaj once swore he'd never care about anyone who wasn't family. He was absolutely right. He just hadn't planned on how his family would grow.

* * *

**Kindred Side Two**

Yazoo often took walks when he couldn't sleep. As it was late at night, he was able to learn the city without fear of being assaulted. On one of his walks he met a young man that had many of the same interests as he did. They became good friends and Yazoo met up with him on many occasions. He felt a rush of pride when Alan said they were kindred spirits and they made plans for Alan to meet his brothers. The next day, there was a special news broadcast. Alan Smith, a notorious serial rapist had been captured. Yazoo didn't even make it to the bathroom when his friend's face splashed across the screen.


	12. Laughter

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Laughter Side One**

Once the dam of emotions broke, the laughter of the three strange, troubled remnants all but filled Seventh Heaven at least once a day. No matter how loud or raucous it was, Tifa let herself treasure the sound of healing children.

* * *

**Laughter Side Two**

Tifa's idea of a happy home was one full of laughter. She loved when the kids laughed and when Cid's would sound and you could hear it all the way to the back of the house. When Barrett was over, his raspy chuckle would echo Marlene's delighted squeal and she treasured every chuckle Cloud gave. Kadaj's was almost as precious as Cloud's for how rare it was and Loz's was almost as loud as Cid's. However, as much as she had come to care for him, Yazoo's delighted giggle scared the hell out of her.


	13. Minister

**A/N: Sorry we're so late everyone! Life gets in the way. Enjoy and tell us what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Minister Side One**

Cloud once caught Kadaj all but preaching to the children about the marvels of his heritage. It was not the only time he lost it around the little psychopath, but it was the only time he dragged him out of the house by his hair, threw him into a pile of dirty snow outside and locked the door.

* * *

**Minister Side Two**

Cloud said the guy standing on the box screeching about some random boat coming soon to take the good souls to a new, pure world ad create a new, stronger race was called a minister and he did it because he wanted others to believe what he did. Kadaj just snorted, stated the guy was an idiot, and proceeded to toss the rest of his soda into the guy's face. Normally, Cloud would be upset with him but now that the guy wasn't trying to preach some nonsense that he wasn't sure even the minister understood, he could admit that that voice was maybe ten seconds from making his ears bleed.


	14. Noose

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, in the later chapters some of these drabbles will be linked together in their own little arcs. they're quite brilliant if we can brag a little! As always tell us what you think and as always we own nothing.**

* * *

**Noose Side One**

It only took a week of the remnants living with them for the threats to start pouring in. One day, after almost a month of having their new guests in house, Tifa opened the door to find a silver-haired dummy hung by its neck outside her bar, with unmistakably dead green eyes painted on its face.

* * *

**Noose Side Two**

Reno always showed up to costume parties as something outrageous just to see what kind of reaction he'd get. He expected eye rolls and a chuckle or two when he showed up at the 7th Heaven Halloween party as a pirate cut from the gallows, loose noose hanging around his neck. He did NOT expect Yazoo appearing out of thin air, ripping it off his neck and lighting it on fire.


	15. Oranges

**A/N: As always, the remnants have to cause some sort of ****havoc. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This would be cannon if anything was ours.**

* * *

**Oranges Side One**

'Fruit' was initially a thing Kadaj regarded with deep suspicion. The orange bumpy hing he was expected to eat for breakfast looked much more like a projectile than food. From the way Loz threw his at Yazoo's head, grinning hugely, Kadaj assumed he agreed.

* * *

**Oranges Side Two**

Kadaj was an unholy brat when it came to eating his veggies. His brothers were rabbits when offered a salad or an type of vegetable. He was a little more open to fruits, much to Tifa's relief, but he was still horribly picky. Strawberries had to be firm and a little tart, apples unbruised and crisp, grapes sweet and firm. The one thing he wouldn't complain about in the least were oranges. He'd snack on those all day if Tifa let him and unlike every other food, he'd never share them. They were his oranges and that's just the way it was.


	16. Pants

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! **

**Disclaimer: And now a blanket disclaimer so we don't have to write it every chapter. We don't own a thing related to Final Fantasy. This is pure fan work to be shared with other fans.**

* * *

**Pants Side One**

It was decided after Tifa found Kadaj and Loz dressing Yazoo in her clothes that they would stick to pants and avoid the freakouts. No matter how nice their legs were.

* * *

**Pants Side Two**

Of the three of them, Yazoo and Kadaj were expected to be more difficult to shop for. The only had three requests though. Non-restricting, no red, no white. Loz, however, refused to wear denim, would only wear a specific kind of leather and wouldn't touch green, yellow, brown, red or white. It made the half hour trip it was for Kadaj and Yazoo turn into a three hour near slug fest with Tifa sorely tempted to bang her head against the wall. So when Loz, after ten minutes of debate, decided he liked the pants he had on, Tifa made sure to buy every pair the store had in his size and order more so she'd never have to go through this again.


	17. Qualms

**A/N: And we're close to finishing up the first alphabet but not to worry! We've got another two already in the works! As always we look forward to hearing what you think!**

* * *

**Qualms Side One**

Cloud had serious doubts about the wiseness of letting the remnants go to a tutor. After all, though they'd restrained themselves thus far, who knew how they'd react to being less than stellar at something. Kadaj watched all his misgivings vanish when Cloud watched Marlene coaching Loz through a picture book.

* * *

**Qualms Side Two**

Cloud appreciated honesty. It was something he was always trying to instill in the kids. He really appreciated it when the triplets were honest with him. However, he just wished they were a little less blunt. Especially when it caused sweet little Marlene to punch Kadaj straight in the nose. And when Vincent nearly shot Yazoo in the face. Aaaaand when Loz nearly lost his hand because he pissed Tifa off. But despite all that, they still had no qualms about being bluntly honest. Cloud shook his head and made sure to leave quickly as he heard Kadaj comment on Tifa's family bread recipe.


	18. Righteousness

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! We appreciate it!**

* * *

**Righteousness Side One**

The ideas of 'right' and 'wrong' never quite made sense to Kadaj. Instead, he learned what did and did not make his family happy, and tried to stay on the path that led to the least tears shed.

* * *

**Righteousness Side Two**

Kadaj knew that right and wrong were very important. When he did something wrong, he got a lecture on why it was wrong. When he did something right, he got approval from Tifa, his brothers and sometimes Cloud. However, no matter how many times he was told it was wrong, he would never agree with the view that keeping a sharp eye on ones neighbors was a bad thing.


	19. Sleep

A/N: Is it bad to think that our own shorts are are cute? Enjoy!

* * *

**Sleep Side One**

Some nights, when the remnants were still new to them, Cloud would pass by their room at night and hear one of them crying, or tossing and turning while locked in a nightmare. Initially, it made him feel smug and superior. After a month, he couldn't help but empathize. Another month in, and he found himself knocking on the door to ask if he could help. The part of him that longed to be everyone's hero swelled when Kadaj took the mug of warm milk in his shaking hands and whispered a thanks while Loz and Yazoo looked on with grateful eyes.

* * *

**Sleep Side Two**

Tifa often checked on the occupants of her household at night. She'd wake up at random, climb out of bed, grab her robe and check to make sure everyone was alright. While everyone else was used to it, the triplets found it creepy. Especially when Tifa commented on how they looked like an adorable pile of kittens when they slept. Kadaj protested loudly, Yazoo just looked bored and Loz seemed somewhat pleased. Tifa just smiled and agreed though silently, when she peeked on them at night and saw them piled together she still thought they were sleepy little kittens.


End file.
